Buttons & Geeks
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Set during season 1, Michael catches Sara reading fanfiction in the infirmary


Buttons & Geeks

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, or any other "geeky" texts that I may reference in this story.

A/N: I come bearing another PB oneshot...No idea where the idea came from but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

..............................................................

It had been a bitterly cold morning at Fox River State Penitentiary.

Inmates trudged slowly around the yard, hands buried deep in their regulation navy blue jacket pockets, evidently not welcoming their rec time as much as they normally had.

A small smirk danced across Michael Scofield's lips as a guard told him to pick up his pace on their way to the infirmary. He had learnt by now, after his daily trip to the familiar location, just how much annoyance walking slowly evoked within the guards.

And he took great delight in watching their faces tighten in frustration, knowing that they couldn't physically do anything to him so close to the good doctor's headquarters.

Michael followed the guard upstairs, and defying him, his lips twitched up into a smile as the guard gestured for him to enter the infirmary, and he saw the lovely Doctor Tancredi hunched over her laptop.

Although he would never admit it to another person, he had forced the frightening realization upon himself quite sometime ago that she had unintentionally made his life at Fox River almost bearable.

He could almost _handle _the bruises, missing toes and first-degree burns, simply because they meant that he would be able to see her again.

She would suddenly become suspicious and bombard him with questions about their origins, and scarily enough for Michael, he often found himself on occasions _wanting _to tell her the truth.

And although she did get under his skin with those questions, in a place like Fox River, where nobody really seemed to care about anyone, he secretly adored her for it. It proved that he was still alive, despite the common belief that Fox River really was hell on earth.

He stopped his train of thought for a moment to watch her. She still hadn't changed her locked position in front of her laptop, and it became apparent to Michael that she wasn't aware of his presence.

Careful not to disturb her, he quietly crept to stand behind her. When she still didn't acknowledge him, he spoke up. "Sara?"

At his familiar, dreamy voice Sara jumped and blushed furiously.

Michael watched her reaction in complete amusement, before a gigantic grin took over his features.

'_Wow, she must have been reading something really embarrassing' _he thought to himself.

He casually tried to peer over her shoulder to the laptop screen, as she quickly snapped it shut.

"Well well Doctor Tancredi." He smirked, which caused Sara to spin around on her chair and look at him in horror. "By that reaction I'm going to assume hard-core pornography?"

If it were even possible, Sara's blush deepened. "Oh come off it Michael, I'm working for heaven sakes." She told him, trying to hide some of her embarrassment with anger.

Michael continued to grin and quirked a brow at her teasingly. "Oh, so you save those for home do you?"

"Oh for crying out loud…" Sara trailed off as she thrust the laptop open for him to see. "Here!"

Michael's crystal blues scanned the page, the smirk on his lips getting bigger with every word that he read. "Fanfiction? You're reading fanfiction? Not only that, but _Starwars _fanfiction." He smiled finally. "Wow Sara, who would have thought that you were such a…_geek?_"

"Oh please." Sara rolled her eyes. "Like you can talk." She tried in vain to turn the tables in hope of regaining some dignity.

"Hey, at least I _know _that I'm a geek." He laughed. "You don't even look like one." He paused for a moment to take in her appearance before smiling. "Although you do have that red hair."

She huffed and turned around on her chair and continued reading, trying her best to ignore the fact that his face was hovering next to her ear.

They continued this way for the next few minutes. Michael making the occasional "whoa juicy" or "didn't see that one coming" comment as he read along with her.

Finally Sara snapped and turned around to face him. "Who's the bigger geek? The geek reading fanfiction? Or the geek reading fanfiction over her shoulder?"

"Why would you actually _want_ to read that?" Michael laughed, and this caused her to turn to him with an icy stare. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I'm just trying to see what makes you tick."

Realizing that it was actually a serious question, and he genuinely was curious to know, Sara reluctantly brought her mouse to open her favourites folder. "Here, look at this."

"Ooooo we're going into Sara's favourites". Michael teased, as he watched the page change. "This should be interesting."

"This is one of my favourites. I know that it's completely corny, but I still enjoy it." Sara said, disregarding his comments. She scrolled down the page until she found the section she was looking for. "It's set right after Han Solo saves Princess Leia. Luke gets into trouble, and Han Solo tells her that he has to go and save him. She's terrified that he wont come back, so he grabs the first thing he could find, which happened to be a button, and gave it to her…sort of like an assurance that he would come back for her after he saved Luke."

When Sara was finished skimming over the page, she looked back up to Michael, who looked as if he was in physical pain in an effort not to burst out laughing. She rolled her hazel orbs, knowing that she shouldn't have shown him that. "Something you'd like to say Michael?"

Unable to control himself any longer, Michael suddenly keeled over in a bout of laughter. "I-I'm sorry." He tried to stammer through his laughter. "It's just that, God…" He trailed off again as laughter erupted from his throat. "That's so funny. Please Sara, _never _change."

Once again he burst out laughing, and Sara, in complete and utter anger, got up from her chair and stormed over to the cabinet to get his insulin shot. When she returned, he was sitting on the gurney and she took his arm and plunged the needle tip into it in one swift movement.

Michael suddenly stopped his laughter to let out a small "ouch!" He looked at her in shock for a moment. "A little warning would have been nice."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sara smiled in mock-innocence. "It slipped."

Michael pouted at her as he rubbed his arm, noticing that the guard was standing outside waiting to take him back to his cell.

"Okay then, we're done here." Sara smiled falsely as she gestured for him to leave.

"Thanks Sara." Michael said as he stood up slowly and began to make his way for the door. Just before he left however, he turned back to her, as a huge smile danced across his lips. "Oh, and may the force be with you."

He then quickly bolted out of the room, before a furious Sara could reply.

......................................................

The next day came rather quickly, and Sara found herself sighing in annoyance as she realized that her next patient would be the one and only Michael Scofield.

She had initially told herself to lighten up…he was only having a joke after all. However when Sucre had come in earlier that morning for a check up and referenced _Starwars _(wrongly, which made her even more furious), before giving her a cheeky grin, she had wanted to hit him…_both _of them.

So what? She liked fanfiction. _Starwars _fanfiction. Get over it for heaven sake.

She guessed that she was happy in a way that her pathetic excuse of a life could offer them so much amusement whilst they were in prison.

This time when Michael walked into the infirmary, that same teasing grin still on his annoying perfect face, she was sitting at her desk, the laptop hidden safely within its bag.

"Hello Sara." Michael smiled warmly as he sat down next to her.

Sara rolled her eyes, wondering how long it would take him to begin mocking her again. "Hello Michael."

"How are you today?" He smiled in a way that would usually make Sara melt. Today however, it confused her. Why wasn't he making fun of her?

"I'm fine…" She trailed off warily.

Michael simply continued to smile happily at her, as if he had completely forgotten about what had happened the previous day. "That's good to hear."

Sara quirked a brow at him before smiling. Maybe he really had forgotten? She took his arm softly, and gave him his shot, as he began to comment on her new shade of eye shadow.

"So…" He began as she gestured for him to put pressure on the place where she had just removed the needle. "What's new in the land of fanfiction?"

Sara rolled her eyes abruptly and sighed. She knew it was too much to hope that he had forgotten. He had after all gone off yesterday and gossiped all about it to Sucre. "Michael…" She trailed off, almost pleading with him to stop.

"Thought I had better wait this time to tease you until _after _you had already given me the shot." He smiled, before cringing at yesterday's pain.

"Okay Michael I get it." Sara said in a huff of indignation. "I'm a geek. You don't need to keep reminding me."

"Hey, I think it's great." Michael told her before developing a playful smile. "Wanna come back to my cell later and play _World Of Warcraft_? Sucre and I just had the internet installed."

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "No…"

"What about _Doctor Who_?" He injected teasingly, the huge grin still covering his features. "We have a DVD player too."

"And you think that _I'm _the geek." Sara laughed as she noticed the guard waiting outside her door. "You'd better go…I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Michael slowly got to his feet, almost devastated that this little conversation had to come to an end. "Bye Sara."

Sara watched him leave, before laughing and shaking her head as she noticed the small button sitting on the end of her desk.

_End..._


End file.
